


Dressing Up for My Femdaddy

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Adults 18+, Aftercare, Crossdressing, F/M, Fdom, FemDaddy, Feminization, Milking, Msub, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: They’ve talked about him trying on cute/feminine undergarments before, but this is the first time they’ll be trying it out. Naughtiness ensues...
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 3





	Dressing Up for My Femdaddy

[M4F] Dressing Up for My Femdaddy [Msub] [Femdaddy] [Big Dick Energy] [Loving] [Pegging] [Cross-dressing] [Feminization] [No humiliation] [Body appreciation] [Ass smacks] [Nipple play] [Rimming] [Pussy worship] [Reach-around] [Handjob] [Anal] [Riding] your [Girlcock] [Kissing] [L-bombs] [After-cuddles]

Written by Reddit user u/POVscribe. Please tag me in Comments if you fill this script. For erotic performance on Reddit only.

SETTING: The performer’s S.O.—whom he calls “Daddy”—is in the bedroom waiting for him to get out of the shower. She’s seated in an armchair, dressed in a robe.  
It’s the week before a special occasion, but she’s too excited to wait to give him his presents. (In the script, it’s his birthday next week; feel free to make it any occasion – anniversary, a holiday, etc.)  
They’ve talked about him trying on cute/feminine undergarments before, but this is the first time they’ll be trying it out...

Note: While I wrote and tagged this as M4F, please feel free to version it for any dynamic and audience you'd like—NB, trans, etc. I'm just not knowledgeable enough about the verbiage to provide variations. But you are! Also feel free to spend more or less time on any elements. As with most of my scripts, please consider this a recipe starter. Have fun, and thank you!

SCRIPT:

Here I am! Sorry I was in the shower for so long. [flirty] But you *did* tell me to shave everything off...

I’m ready for inspection now, Daddy.

Yes, let me untie this robe.

Do you approve...?

Hmm? Turn around? [excited, and maybe a little nervous] OK…

[she promptly gives him an ass smack. The performer can make a smacking sound if desired, but I’m not sure about performers spanking themselves. VA’s prerogative!]

Ow!! I knew you were going to do that! You can’t help smacking my ass every chance you get, can you?

[she smacks his butt again]

Owww!! [protesting, but he loves it] Heyyy!!

Huh?... Well, yeah, I have goose pimples when you do that. 

[whimpering tone] You know what that does to me…

What…? Back my ass up to your face? Uh, yes, Daddy…

[light moan as she looks him over up-close]

No… I’m not self-conscious. Well, not exactly…

Well, yeah, I’m getting hard… [small whimper]

Ow, did you just bite my butt cheek, jeez! 

I’ll probably have teeth marks tomorrow. Well, yeah, you might as well even me out… 

[light moans as she playfully gives his butt cheeks love bites.]

What? Take my robe off? Already?

[teasing] I will if you will, Daddy.

[faux pouty] Oh, okay… only if you promise... [optional sfx: fabric rustle as robe comes off]

OK, Daddy, yes, I’ll turn around. [light groan because feeling exposed yet sexy]

How do I look…?

I hope I didn’t miss a spot. You were pretty specific with your instructions.

[pause as she tells you him she has some presents for him]

[happy] Oh? But my birthday isn’t until next week.

Oh, this is a “just because” present? You spoil me, Daddy… (quiet chuckle)

Yeah, I’ll kneel down in front of you to open them.

[pause as she hands him the first package]

Oh, wow, it’s from that fancy lingerie shop we like! [He’s meant to think she got something for her to wear that you both can enjoy… very high end. Think Agent Provocateur, not Victoria’s Secret:) ]

[SFX: opening a package or box, tissue paper etc.]

Wowww! This is really nice! I love the color.

Booty-hugging briefs, with a cutout in the back? Hot!

They look pretty big for you, though…

[pause as she says they’re not for her. He’s starting to understand]

Oh, they’re not for you… um, ok…

Oh, there’s something else?

[SFX: another rustle of a box or package being opened]

Oh… that’s really cute? It’s, like, a camisole?

That’s definitely too big for you.

Well, these *are* in my favorite color.

[Sheepish, yet excited] I know we’ve fantasized about it. I can’t believe you went through with it, Daddy… [optional: kiss]

[SFX: light rustle as he stands up]

[low-key excited] Here, I’ll try on the bottoms first. [SFX: rustle as if putting on underwear]

Ooh, these fit perfectly. [teasingly] It’s like you know my size.

[shyly] Do you like this high-rise-brief look on me? Yeah? 

I know, it barely covers my bulge, I’m already so hard… [light chuckle]

Here, I’ll turn around so you can see the back.

Does this make my butt look good? (chuckle)

The cut-out makes me feel so slutty, Daddy. [whimper]

Oh yeah, you’ll revisit that later? [pouty] OK...

OK, now for the top… [SFX: another rustle as if putting on a camisole, aka sleeveless top]

There. Wow, you can see my nipples right through this.

[pause as she appreciates and compliments him]

[cooing] Mmmm, thank you, Daddy. I feel really sexy in this combo. I love it!

Huh? You want me to style my hair? What do you mean..?

[beat]

Oh, rake my hair back with my fingers… like I’m primping. Uh, OK.

[pause as she compliments him]

Dressing up for you is making me SO horny, Daddy. [whimper]

Um, I guess I’m keeping this set. I’m already creaming into these booty shorts.

Hmm, come closer? Sure…

[light gasp] Mmm, that feels SO good, you stroking my cock through the panties like that.

Oh, yes… stroke my ass with your other hand. I feel so *owned* by you, Daddy…

I see now why you had me shave everything off. Wouldn’t want to snag these silky fibers… of this very expensive lingerie that you got for me. [light moan]

Huh? Turn around again? OK, Daddy…

[she coos her approval and starts to give him some playful ass smacks.]

[coquettish] I see why you chose the cut-out ones now, Daddy. [light chuckle]

Oh, sure, I’ll lean forward… Oh! Mmm, Daddy, your tongue feels so nice back there.

[Optional: improv receiving rimming for a bit. It’s not a main event, so go as long or as brief as desired. When ready: ]

Oh? More surprises?? You’re really spoiling me rotten, Daddy…

Oh… this is from that *other* store that we like. [delighted low chuckle]

[SFX: opening package, etc. this time struggling slightly due to anti-theft packaging]

Oh God, why do they have to package these things like this… [SFX: vague struggling sound]

Yeah, I know, so people don’t snag the goods. But still.

Fuck it, I’m using my teeth. [He’s eager!]

[pause, optional sfx etc.]

There! Jeez, finally!

Wowww, it’s bigger than any of the others we have. 

Wait, is this for me or for you?

Oh, thank you, Daddy! I can’t wait! [shy chuckle]

Mmm, yes, I definitely want to warm up by sucking on it.

Here, let me get back on my knees… and… should I hold it?

Oh, I see, you’ll hold it for me. Mmm, that’s hot, Daddy…

[improv fellating the dildo, moans etc.]

[after a moment, she starts to undo her dressing gown, reveal what she’s wearing: lingerie plus a harness!]

[Optional SFX: pulling off the dildo with a pop]

Gosh, Daddy! [excited] You already have your harness on. [whimper]

Can I worship you first, Daddy?

Thank you, Daddy! Here… let me just unbuckle this … so I can get to…

[improv cunnilingus for a bit, then: ]

Mmm, Daddy, can I make you cum with my mouth.

No…? Oh, this is just a starter?

Can I touch my cock, though? [she says no]

[whimper] Oh, Daddy, you’re so strict… 

[continue oral a bit longer, then: ]

Hmmm…?

[low-key excited] OK, Daddy, I’ll go get the lube. Here, let me buckle your harness back in…

[optional sfx: light metallic sound like buckle, walking to the dresser to get lube, etc.]

Oh, Daddy! You have your girlcock in already. You look so sexy. So commanding!

Can I lube it up for you, Daddy? [optional SFX of lube cap opening, etc]

[beat]

Ooh, I love watching you pull on your cock… so hot.

Mmm, can I touch mine now, Daddy, pleeeeze?

Just outside my panties? OK… [moan as he fondles himself outside the underwear]

I know, Daddy. I know I’m not allowed to pull it out until you say I can. [whimper]

[moan as they enjoy a moment of mutual mast, then: ]

Yes... Daddy, I’m so ready for you!

Oh, facing away from you? (flirtily, hornily) OK…

Mmmm, I love feeling your fingers lubing me up, Daddy… [light moans]

Oh, yes, I’m way beyond turned on. The front of my panties is getting so wet... [whimper]

No, I promise I’m not pulling on my cock. I know it’s yours, Daddy. I’m just pressing with my hand outside my… [light panting]

Yes, Daddy, I’m so so ready. How do you want me?

Place my hands on the armrests… and hover my boi pussy over your cock? [groan of anticipation]

I know… it’s a good thing I do all those squats at the gym. I can hold this position a while, Daddy.

Mmmm, your cock head feels so good rubbing on my slutty hole…

Yes… your (kitten/puppy) loves you so much, Daddeeeee. [This line is optional. It is a reference to the original improv.]

Oh yes, please, Daddy, reach around and touch me. I’ve been waiting for so long.

You’re such a tease, peeling down just the waistband like that. Do you feel how wet it is, Daddy…? [whimper]

Mmm, your fingertips just on my cock head is making me crazeeeee.

[needy] Daddy? Can I lower my hips a bit now? 

[moan]

Oh... I can feel your girlcock starting to open me up, Daddy. [moan, gasp, etc]

I’m getting the shivers, this feels so good…

Mmm, make me yours, Daddeeeee.

[improv ‘slow’ penetration. Panting can speed up, moans growing in cadence, possibly becoming higher pitched etc.]

OK, I’ll move my hips slowly… up and down [gasp] your shaft… [moan]

Mmm, yes, I love bouncing on your cock, Daddy…

[coquettish] Does my ass look good and slutty through the cut-out, Daddy?

Mmm, thank you, Daddy.

How much of your cock is in me, now, Daddy?

Only half? Mmmm…. I feel so full. But I’m up to take all of you, Daddy. 

Oh please, please, take my whole cock in your hand. Yes, pull my panties beneath my balls. [imagine how sexy he looks by now!!]

Yes, Daddy, I know what you want. 

I'm going to [grunt] lower on your cock just as your hand slides down my shaft.

It feels like I’m fucking myself. Aaaahhhhh…

Oh yes, control the speed of my movements with your hand… [moan]

[improv riding her as she handjobs him. Go crazy! Some verbiage below, and feel free to add to...]

Yes, Daddeeeee, I love riding you!

Oh God, you’re pulling on me so good, fuck…

Yes, yes, yes, I love being a SLUT for you!

Ooohhh, yes, Daddy, pinch my nipples with your other hand… [groan]

I feel like my cock just got even harder when you did that… if that’s even possible?

Oh yeah, you noticed, too, Daddy? Mmmmm….

[panting like you’re bouncing] Yes, Daddeeeee, I’m taking you so deep, I can feel my smooth ass cheeks clapping your thighs each time [grunt] I move my hips down, fuckkk….

I feel so full, so sexy, oh, Daddy…

Yes, Daddy, yes! Wank me hard, pleeeeze, I wanna cum, pleeeeze, can I cum for you??

Oh, thank you, Daddy, I’ll try to hold out as long as I can…

But fuck, I’m so close [moans]

[improv more riding if desired]

Yes, Daddy, [panting etc] I’m getting ready to shoot!

Oh yes, please! Pump me faster, I want to ride you harder!

[improv to orgasm]

Yesssss, Daddeeeeeee, I’m cummingggggg! [noises etc]

[breathing starts to slow. Soft moans as you slow down. Feel free to improv/add to the after-cuddles below.]

Mmmmm, Daddy.... That was… amazingggg.

[sighs] Please, Daddy, stay inside me a bit longer… keep your warm hand on my cock, too, mmm...

Are you sure I can sit all the way down… I’m not too heavy on you? [soft chuckle]

I can still feel myself clenching and spasming. Ooh, a little more cum just spilled out over your hand. [sweet sheepish laugh]

Mmmm, Daddy, you fucked and milked me so good. I feel SO taken care of...

I can’t wait to take care of you later. [Kisses]

Oops, I made a mess of this beautiful lingerie you got me.

Mmmm, Daddy... if this was my early present, I can’t wait until my actual birthday next week. [You can skip this or change to the appropriate occasion.]

Fadeout with kisses.

END


End file.
